


keeper of the builders

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are certain advantages to being a keeper as Minho and Gally know and so do their boyfriends .</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeper of the builders

**Author's Note:**

> can be read alone .

Thomas has grown used to sleeping in a hammock but when he and Gally got together he suddenly got used to sleeping in a bed with covers and pillows and the keeper of the builders himself . The warmth was different from in the hammock but it was much more pleasant than sleeping in something that makes him sea sick and he can fall out of easily . he got used to the scent of his boyfriend and the pleasant warmth that came with him . the scent of Gally was wood from making things all day and liquorice , he has no idea how he knows this but he does and its become second nature to smile into Gallys shirt in the middle of the night not because of the wood smell but the liquorice smell that Thomas loved so much . 

Joey had come up to him early that day and asked him about what a keeper was and he told him then told him of all the advantages of dating one and at that the young boy smiled and blushed . he laughed at the boys awkwardness and put a hand on his shoulder . 

" well you get to sleep in a bed so don't moan , and your keepers hot . keep him " Thomas says smiling . 

the young boy smiles and laughed at Thomas statement . 

" your keepers coming " the younger boy says and runs off , he's scared of Gally for certain . 

" hey what's up ?" Thomas says seeing the older boy looking like he needs to punch someone . which he will do soon Thomas can tell . 

" follow me " Thomas says to the older boy and leads him to their cabin in the woods , the most private area in the glade possible . he takes his hand and makes him sit next to him on their bed . 

" what's up gal ?" he asks and the older boy doesn't answer but does hug him into his chest and Thomas can practically feel the tension seep out of his boyfriend and he's glad . he hates seeing him angry and tense . which most days he is so Thomas is used to it by now but he still hates it . 

"nothing tommy , I'm fine " he loved when Gally talked in his low pissed off voice . 

"okay , wanna sleep now ?" he asked knowing it was only early evening and it was barely dark out but they slept anyway and meanwhile at the Minho residence joey and Minho were sleeping to , Minho had his arm thrown over joeys chest and the young boy was cuddled into his boyfriends side . and was comfy .


End file.
